


What Accountability Actually Means

by Jessie23



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessie23/pseuds/Jessie23
Summary: Tony asks the members of Team Cap why they think he would allow himself to become a weapon for a corrupt organisation when he has dedicated his life to ensuring Stark weapons would no longer hurt anyone else.





	What Accountability Actually Means

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Tony rant aimed at addressing how Team Cap's perception of Tony differs greatly from his actions.

"Just because we didn't want to sign ourselves up to become the UN's and Ross' attack dogs, doesn't mean we can't do our jobs and protect the people who need us," yelled Clint. 

Tony was sitting in the main conference room of the Compound with the rest of the Avengers. His wayward teammates had finally come back to the US yesterday after Tony had spent the last several months ensuring they received pardons for the damage they had done in their futile and stupid attempts to reject any accountability. Not that they were at all grateful for his work. They had continued to maintain their stance against the Accords and seemed to think that their pardons meant they were right all along. 

Clint's words were backed firmly by Steve and Sam both nodding their heads. They had both said variations of the same thing over the course of the last hour, and the repetition was pushing Tony past his endurance levels.

Tony was flat out exhausted. Having spent weeks recovering from the injuries the dear Captain had inflicted on him for daring to get upset at having to watch his parent's murder while standing next to the murderer, and months working for their pardons, he had no energy left. And certainly no patience left for dealing with this level of stupid.

Tony stood up with his hands on the table, learning forward towards Clint. "Tell me Barton, have you happened to have undergone any medical procedures lately?" When Clint and the rest looked back in confusion he continued ensuring nobody could miss the sarcasm in his voice. "A lobotomy perhaps?" 

Without giving them time to say anything he continued, his voice becoming louder. "What about the rest of you? Been hit over the head recently? Take any experimental drugs?"

Steve was facing Tony with that stubborn, angry look he always got when he was gearing to fight for the cause of righteousness. Before he could start on another 'I am always right' rant, Tony continued. "Then please explain to me how you can all be so disconnected from what is going on around you? Most of you have known me for years and yet nothing I have done since becoming Iron Man seems to have penetrated your thick skulls."

Natasha, who hated to be called unobservant, replied, "What are you getting at Stark?"

Tony beamed at her, his smile showing nothing but disdain. "That's an excellent question Natasha. Perhaps you could remind the group what happened back in 2010, just before you started spying on me for SHIELD?"

"I don't know what you are referring to. A lot of things happened at that time," she replied, refusing to play his game.

Tony continue to smile at her. "Well let me remind you. I was called in from of Congress who tried to insist I hand over my suits to the US military so they could weaponize and mass produce them. I proceeded to tell Congress to screw themselves and eventually won. 

"But there were still plenty of people in the government and military who weren't satisfied and I've spent every year since then stopping repeated attempts to steal or legally gain control over the Iron Man suits. I have always outright refused to let anyone other than Rhodey pilot one as I have never trusted the military or the government to use them responsibility."

By this point Tony was so angry he was yelling. "So why the _hell_ do you think I would sign the Accords if it meant that I would have to agree to hand not only my suit but myself over to a man like Ross? A man who embodies all the worst qualities of both the military and a politician. A man who I knew had committed atrocities! Did it never occur to any of you to ask me why I agreed with the Accords if that was the outcome? None of you bothered to ask, and none of you were willing to listen when I tried to explain. 

"Everything I have done since I got back from Afghanistan has been to ensure my weapons would never hurt innocent people again. I failed spectacularly with Ulton but it wasn't for lack of trying. Why is it that nothing I have done seems to have mattered, that my teammates and the people I thought were my friends jumped to the worst conclusions without even listening to what I had to say?

"It's time you get off your high horses and actually try to understand what accountability means and why I believe in it!"


End file.
